Amaimon VS Shibusen
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Amaimon después de ser encerrado por Mephisto  debido a que golpeó su bello rostro  es transportado de nuevo a Gehenna, como castigo, la llave de la eternidad no funciona adecuadamente, y es llevado a la dimensión de Soul Eater.
1. Prólogo

**Y para esos trolls ortográficos y de créditos todo mundo sabe a quién pertenece SE y AnE míos no lo son, solo los ocupo para pervertir un poco**

**y no suelo poner disclamer y aún así no me quitan los fics, si se me llega a pasar una horrografía procuro mejorar.**

**Así que troll si no te gusta no leas y si ya leiste... procura que tu comentario sea constructivo o que suene como uno**

**a nadie nos gustan las críticas de mala forma, es muy molesto, así que evítame la pena de mentarte la madre.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Mephisto se había enojado con su pequeño hermano Amaimon por el desastre en el bosque, bueno en realidad se molestó por el hecho de que golpeó su bello rostro.

El reloj donde lo atrapó, lo llevó directamente a Gehena, Amaimon con la llave que le proporcionó su hermano volvería a Assiah, pero al intentar usarla le provocaba descargas eléctricas muy dolorosas.

-maldita sea- Amaimon se quejaba, pues las descargas eran potentes, desesperado arrojó la llave al suelo – ¡aaaagh, estúpida llave déjame salir de aquí maldición!- para su sorpresa una nube empezó a formarse alrededor de la llave, el demonio sonrió ante lo acontecimiento, llamó a su mascota Behemoth para cruzar ambos por el portal que se acababa de formar.

Al cruzar el portal… se percató que no estaba en Japón, estaban en el desierto, solo se podía ver que el sol era muy diferente al que conocía, parecía un círculo perforado por zanahorias. Con una cara estúpida la cual se reía de él.

* * *

><p>Bien este es el pólogo de este fic, el capítulo 1 lo estoy redactando, espero y esté listo para dentro de unas horas o para mañana, el título bueno no es muy creativo XD y bien a continuar con el fic<p> 


	2. El comienzo entre dos mundos

**Amaimon VS Shibusen 1**

Amaimon dio un gran salto para ver si había una ciudad cerca y tal vez divertirse un poco.

Para su sorpresa al llegar a tierra (o en su caso arena) fue recibido por disparos, los cuales le rozaron, en menos de 1 segundo apenas pudo esquivar una guadaña, pero recibió una patada del que manejaba la guadaña. El demonio se enojó que con su pie provocara un movimiento brusco en la zona, incitando que los atacantes cayeran de espaldas, y poco a poco empezaron a hundirse;

Amaimon creó una grieta de bajo de la arena, que empezó a tragarse a la misma. Momento para contraatacar. Fue hacia el que portaba la guadaña, se percató de que era una chica, la sujetó por el cuello, obligándola a soltar la guadaña, examinó más a la adolescente, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, un vistazo más abajo, carecía de pechos, la curiosidad del rey de la tierra era grande que colocó su mano en el pecho de la joven y comenzó a manosear, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara

-bueno no estás tan plana como te ves- momentos después ve una hoja filosa cerca de su cuello y la voz de un adolescente –Suelta a Maka en este instante maldito-

El rey de la tierra miró con desprecio al joven que le amenazó, bastó con pequeño golpe con su pie, para que el mocoso saliera de la escena a una distancia enorme. Poco después recibió dos disparos provenientes del otro atacante, este era un hombre, con 3 particulares líneas en la parte izquierda de la cabeza. Prácticamente despedía un olor muy diferente al de los humanos... Por fin alguien que no moriría con facilidad. Soltó con poca cautela a la chica rubia y fue tras su nueva presa.

Kid no dudó en atacar con las Thompson, pero al percatarse de que no le hacía daño al rival

No tuvo de otra que iniciar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Kid se dio cuenta de la fuerza que tenía el adversario. Había mandado a volar a Soul de una patada, su padre se lo advirtió momentos antes

*flash back*

La clase pasaba tranquilamente, hasta que Syd había ido tanto por él como sus armas y por Maka y Soul. Llegaron a la Death room, pasando con el permiso de Shinigami, que tenía una cara seria, muy inusual en él.

-no me gusta dar malas noticias, pero hay un kishin a las afueras de Death City, Kid, Maka; es su responsabilidad acabar con él, y evitar que llegue a la ciudad. Si llegan a fallar, Stein y yo lo estaremos esperando en la ciudad- eso fue lo último que pronunció el dios de la muerte.

Los técnicos y sus armas salieron en busca del kishin.

*fin del flash back*

¿Qué es lo que le espera a Kid, y a los demás estudiantes del Shibusen contra Amaimon? ¿Dónde esta Soul? ¿Por qué Amaimon le toco el pecho a Maka? Esperen la actualización pronto ;3

* * *

><p>quieres saber de mí, de la academia o de Rin, estoy para servir :  MephistoDemon o / Mephisto_D

pregúntame lo que quieras... pero recuerda que los demonios mentimos: / Amaimon o / amaimond


End file.
